After Ocarina
by kristian454
Summary: This is a story of what might of happend if Link stayed in the future with zelda to repair hyrule I will be telling tis story all the way to the day of his death follow him through time to meet his future family and save hyrule a few times while doing so please reveiw On hold for revision
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

What if Link stayed with Zelda in the future?

I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I plan to go through the entirety of Link's life if he had stayed with Zelda to repair Hyrule.

**(A/N: I am now revising the first few chapters, I feel like the story will be a lot better that way. I plan to fix grammar mistakes and make the chapters a good amount longer, I also plan to lengthen the fights and give them a greater description. I also plan to fill in holes in the plot line by adding in a few more scenes. And tell me if you think I should change the name. Oh Yeah I also plan to explain how Link got the Oni Mask in this alternative timeline.)**

**Keep in mind when the original thought of this story came to be the official Zelda Timeline didn't exist so it is ignored in this stories timeline.**

**I will be telling you which chapters have been revised with a simple under lined word, Revised!**

This is my first fan fiction I hope it turns out well without further distraction I present, Zelda after ocarina

There Link stood with the Master Sword once again in his hand, staring up at the monstrosity of a pig that was more than three times his own size. 'Man, I hope I can pull this off.' Was Links only thought before he opened up with a back slice move, rolling around the enormous beast to get to the tail and swung upward with a spinning slash attack. Ganon let out a shrill cry of pain and blindly swung is sword around his back, Link ducked under the blade and when the other sword made its way around Link grabbed on to the clutch of the sword. Now standing on the end of the blade Link jumped into the air over Ganon's and span in midair slicing the Boars head, and landed rather ungracefully behind. While Link was trying to regain his balance, Ganon walked up behind him.

"Link, watch out!" Screamed Zelda, Causing Link to look behind him and Ganon had his sword reared back and swung it striking him across his back, sending flying across the area and landing on the ground hard! "Are you okay!?" She screamed

"Oh, I'm fine, I often get hit across the back with a sword as big as I am." Link said sarcastically "Of course I'm not okay!" He added with a scream

"**You where foolish to think you could take on the Triforce of Power, and now you will pay the ultimate price!"** Ganon said with laughter in his voice

"You know what? F*ck this!" Link said drawing his bow with an arrow with a light strong enough to rival the sun

"**Wait what is that?" **Ganon asks before being stuck in the eyes with a light arrow **"Oh God, my eyes! Why is it always the god d*mned eyes?!"**

Link took the opportunity and rolled right under Ganon's legs and used an ending blow on his tail. Before he knew it he saw a magic barrier holding Ganon "Now's your chance to finish this!" Zelda screamed and his sword glowed a mystic light as he stabbed Ganon through the head.

Link found himself in a realm that looked like they were in the sky. Link saw a depressed look on Zelda's face and he asked "What's wrong Zelda?"

"It's just now that Ganon has been sealed away it's time to send you back to your own time." Zelda said letting a single tear slide down her face.

"Zelda I don't want to go to my own time I wish to stay and rebuild Hyrule with you!" Link explained while wiping away the tear.

"Are you sure." she asked him after a brief pause.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said with hast.

"Well I suppose I could allow it, but you would have to realize that is seven years you would never get back." She explained with fear of his mind changing.

"What would I go back to? There is nothing back there for me!" He argued.

"Well, OK" she sighed with relief.

"I suppose the first thing I need to do is clear out the redeads in castle town market" he chuckled. He started to walk away and said "seventeen years of age, and my life begins hear."

Months went by as Zelda and Link began rebuilding castle town. Not with a lack of help. All previous residents were helping along with the new Knights Link had been training, as well as all the people link had helped in his adventures. Zelda came to Link while he was training the knights.

"Captain!" Zelda called to Link. As the knights took a knee and bow, Link turned around with a puzzled look

"What is it your majesty?" He asked with a still puzzled look

"I thought I told you just call me Zelda?" She asked with an indescribable glare

"Yea and I told you to call me Link so we are even" He explained. "So what is it you need?" He wondered

"You have a visitor; she is waiting outside as we speak." She said.

"Who is it" he asked, a little more coruse

"Well go outside and find out" she said as she flicked him on the forehead.

"Fine and that hurt by the why." he said as he left.

"Your highness if I may speak out of turn." A knight requested.

"Yes, what is it you need?" she asked, wondering what question a knight in training could have for a princess.

"why in din's name are we being taught by a seventeen year old boy, most of us are at least twice his age" he screamed.

With a brief pause she said "Why don't fight him and find out" and she let out a loud laugh.

Link now at the front door of the castle opened it as a blinding light struck his eyes and a figure formed "Saria, is that you" he asked

"The one and only, I was beginning to think you forgot about your best friend" sh esighed with relief.

"You know better than that" he said with disappointment "I've just been busy" he explained "You haven't aged one bit" he said with a sarcastic grin

"And you have" she said back

"well come let's take a walk around town" he said shortly after a small idle conversation.

"Okay I'll explain everything while we walk." she agreed

"How's the deku sprout doing Saria?" he asked

"Well that's what I came here too talk about its doing just fine however it being so young it has a hard time keeping the creatures of the lost woods in the lost woods. Mido fights them the best he can but you know he's not exactly the best swordsmen of kokari forest we need your help Link you would just have to stay there for a year or so until the deku sprout is strong enough to defend the forest by its self. What do you say"

"Well I will talk it over with Zelda someone will need to substitute in my absence, but yea I'll help" he explained

"thank you link" Saria said. Later that day link explained where he was going. Zelda knew he needed to protect the place in which he grew up and agreed she said she would personally take over training the knight's and link knew there was no better substitute he put on his old kokari tunic got his favorite hat and headed for the kokari forest.

Thank you for reading I will have a new chapter out shortly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the way back to kokari forest with Saria Link didn't find anything to unusual a stalfoss or two maybe a moblin but all together a slow day, which Link hates because of the boredom, but then out of nowhere a girl comes over a hill screaming "help the gerudo's are trying to kill me!"

And over the hill comes to gerudo on horse's one throws her spear at link he grabs it in midair takes the dull end sweeps the horses leg out from under it stabs the gerudo on the ground. The next in hot pursuit Link pulls out the Master sword and uses a helmet splitter attack on the gerudo and finishes her off with a finishing blow. He sheaths his weapon and begins to ask if she was alright.

Then he paused and said "hey don't I know you" and she responded " well aren't you the forgetful protagonist, it's me Malon." Saria was confused as she stared at link and Malon thinking to herself "just how many girls does Link know" Malon was in mid speech when she noticed Saria behind Link as her eyes became twice there original size and said to link "I didn't know you had a daughter Link" "I don't have a daughter " he responded as Malon's eyes got even bigger she backhanded link across the face and yelled "You pig!" he screams in pain " OW, What was that for!" Malon responded " you have to be at least ten years older than her" as soon as she said that Saria busts out laughing, Malon gives her a confused look, then Saria says while wiping a tear from her eye " Oh, That some of the funniest sh*t I have seen all week" and the explained "I'm actually older than Link' by about three hundred years to be exact" " it's not funny that hurt you know " link said with a whine " sorry " Saria said when Malon then said " it's getting late how about y'all come to the ranch have some dinner and rest your heads till morning" "sound's good" Saria and Link said together "And in the Morning you can take Epona with you the journey to kokari forest will be a lot faster on horse" Malon said "Thanks" Link responded.

The next morning Link and Saria got on Epona and made their way to kokari forest. An hour and a half later they arrive at links childhood home " well we're here at last" link said tired from the journey "hey everybody Saria is back, and with a swordsman" a Kokari girl yelled as all the kokari came rushing out of their houses. A parade of questions started lining up such as "where are you from, mister" "where will you be staying" "what's your name" and other nonsense. Saria said "you guys should all know who he is, and if you don't you just aren't very good friends" all the Kokari sat there with a puzzled look. Until a voice yelled out at the top of its lungs "Hey" link turned around as the voice yelled out "your back" as link became wide eyed and yelled in joy. "Navi!" "Navi?" all the kokari yelled out at the same time "Link, you came back" Navi cried. "Link!" all the kokari yelled as their jaws dropped to the ground "but isn't Link a Kokari ?" a lone kokari girl said. Navi explained the events of the ocarina of time as all kokari sat in aw "Well I'm going to get settled in" link said. But as he turned around an arrow comes rocketing towards him he turns uses a mortal draw cuts the arrow in half and says "everywhere I go people always want to kill me." He spots the moblin that shot the arrow sheaths his weapon and starts sprinting towards the wall of the cliff begins running up the wall bounces from the wall to the side of a house and again off the house, and is about three meters above the moblin pulls out the master sword and uses a finishing blow to the neck. " I've never seen Link use a fighting style like that" a voice says coming from the lost wood, as it steps out of the forest it is shown to be Mido "Mido!" Link says "the Link I know can't pull off moves like that" Mido says "Oh, well Zelda taught me some of the sheikah techniques" Link said "well I'm going to need a little more proof that you are Link, just because you wear a kokari tunic doesn't mean you are Link and I thought Link was a kokari, kokari don't age try explaining that" Mido said. "well it turns out I'm not kokari I'm hylain, and this song should be proof that I'm Link" Link says then plays Saria's song. "well enough, welcome home link " Mido said.

Six months went by and nothing major happened. However Link did take to training Mido so he could take care of the rest of the job when link left in six more months. By the end of Mido's training He was just as good as Link as the day he first left the kokari forest and with that it had been a full year and it was time to head back to the castle.

Thank you for reading the next story will be out soon please review Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now before I start this chapter I just wanted to give a special thanks to pokefan366 for being me first follower and to say I will be starting my second story soon being a prequel to negima! (the manga version )

"Link before you go the Deku Sprout wishes to speak with you" Mido yelled while running to stop Link from leaving "Me? But why" Link questioned. " I don't know but he said that it has something to do with your family" Mido explains while trying to catch his breath. "The Deku Sprout told me I was orphaned as a baby" Link said in a panic. Link was hesitant but decided to hear the Deku Sprout out.

"Link I wanted to thank you for taking care of the kokari forest in my stead" the Deku Sprout said.

"Get to the point, about my family you said they were all dead" Link rushed. "well yes as of now you have no family, but you will, I want to give you the chance to meet your future family, the kind that will be born hundreds of years from now, you will be moved to these time zones but unlike your previous time travel experiences you will not age, now allow me to grant you more insight you are not just hylian your bloodline is that of an ancient hylian you are a pure breed as is all of your family and family to be, now that that is out of the way I must warn you that you should be cautious when meeting said family and if possible not at all, now play the song of time and it will take you to the twilight era" Lectured the Deku Sprout

With new adventure in sights he asked Navi to come along he put on his royal light armor ( similar to the heavy armor from earlier in the story except instead of a cape he wore a sail cloth like material that was red with the hylian crest on it and the metal parts where substituted for a chainmail like armor on the shoulders and back and a leather under padding under the tunic ) he played the song of time and his new adventure began!

Link and Navi find themselves out side of the Ordon province as he enters the Ordon village he hears his name screamed

"Link, it's time to wake up " Colin screamed to the window of a familiar tree house "Illa is going to be mad, and my dad says it's time for sword training" Colin addressed Link. Then a voice says "Ok, Ok just let me get my sword read" The voice says to Colin "Ok, just hurry Link" Colin yells back to the voice

"Link I think I heard someone calling you from this direction" Navi says to Link

Colin enters back to the are as Link enters at the same time "Link, there you are…. What's with the fancy duds" Colin says to Link "um…" Link stutters " come one dads waiting " as Colin leads link to the practice arena. " now where did I put that piece of wood " the voice says

"Link I thought I was about to have to come drag you out of that house myself" Rusl says unaware

"Well, let's begin training "Rusl says. Link still blind with confusion. Rusl swings his sword, Link relying blind instinct sees the sword coming ducks grabs his arm knee's him three times in the stomach and elbows his back knocking him to the ground " what the Hell just happened " Rusl thinks to himself " since when was he able to hit me I know I told him to never hold back But d*mn that hurt it's as if he's had years of training overnight " Rusl gets up and swings his sword for link blindly, Link dodges with a simple movement of his head' Rusl swings again, instead of dodging link blocks it with his leather bracer steps in quick and punches to the solar plexus as Rusl drops to his knees Link says "you need to know basic hand to hand fighting before fighting with a weapon" as he offers a helping hand to Rusl

"plus you should really get to know your opponent before attacking " Link explained "how did you get so good" Rusl asked. "Seven years of practice" Link said "But Link I've only been training you six months!?" Rusl said in shock. "That's not me!" a voice says from a distance (who I will now be referring to as TP Link) Link shocked at the teenaged boy " you look just like...Me?" Link says in total surprise "Who are you " (TP) link says pulling out his wooden sword "Hey now, put that away " Link says . then (TP) link charges

Link reacting blocks the sword arm coils his right arm around (TP) links arm throwing three haymakers to the left kidney sweep kicks him with his right leg follows it up with a pin to the ground "I told you to put it away anybody else and you would have been killed " link says and then smiles and gets off of him " the sword doesn't make the man the man make's the sword, I'm sorry we got off the wrong foot call me Aniki"

Thanks for reading be sure to review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Now if you don't mind me asking how many years has it been since the events of the hero of time" Link asked. "Well I was never very good at history, Aniki" (TP) link explained. "Allow me to be of help with that" Rusl said still in pain. " oh, thank you and hear have this" link says while handing Rusl a red potion, Rusl thankfully took the potion and said "It's been roughly three hundred years I think" " What!" link was shocked on how far the ocarina allowed him to travel through time. "you seem to act like it happen just last year " (TP) Link said curiously. " you could say I'm somewhat of an expert on the matter " Link said in a panic.

"Well I plan to be here for a while do you have a place I can stay." Link asks the towns people. "Its tradition for the guests of the village to stay at my house" Mayor Bo says coming in to the open. "But mayor we barely know this young man" (TP) Link states "Well I don't mind" Illa states also just showing herself from the crowed link had gathered " Oh, and who might you be" Link says with a blush. " I'm Illa I'm the mayors daughter, so don't get any idea's" Illa says letting of a smirk. "Ha, didn't cross my mind besides I have someone back home " Link says with a smile " oh really, what's her name" Illa asks in a major interest "Zelda" Link responds "Oh, was she named after the princess" Illa gasped "what there is Zelda in this era too" link thought to himself "anyway I actually wanted to stay with (TP) Link here" Link states. "why me" (TP) Link asks in shock " I think I know " The mayor says coming closer to Link and leaning towards link's ear and whispers " You're the legendary hero of time aren't you? I know all about your ability to travel through time! I'm an expert on Hyrule history as well." Link in shock not expecting this "well I think it would be great for (TP) Link if you stayed at his house Aniki, but allow me to invite you to dinner with me and Illa, (TP) Link you should join us" the mayor says "Alright I love food!" Both Link's blurt out.

Later that night link put on his kokari tunic and began Link was stuffing his face at ninety mph. "Well where did you grow up Aniki, Do you have any family" the mayor asks "um, I was orphaned as a baby I was raised by a very nice girl named Saria! " Link manages to blurt out while chocking down the last of his food. " Must have been hard" Illa sympathizes for link "well sure I was just ten years of age when I got my first house' but all the the towns folk where really nice, and I had Navi with me for most of my life" link says " um, who's Navi" Illa asked very confused " That would be me" Navi says while coming out of Links hat "oh, a fairy you don't see many of them in this forest anymore" Illa states. After the meal mayor Bo asks "So Aniki how about me and you go have a round in my sumo ring" "Father his much smaller then you and much younger you'd break him in half" Illa scolded "It would be a pleasure " Link said as Illa stared in shock " as I thought you can't turn down a challenge" the mayor said as he laughed

When the mayor an Link where in the ring the mayor went for a slap but link quickly ducked and grabbed the mayors waist lifting him of the ground and throwing him across the room " my goddess, you are quite the strong young man" the mayor said stunned in awe. "Well I think it's time to hit the hay" the mayor said "First, I wanted to know are you related to (TP) Link, Mr. Aniki you look just like him"

" maybe I can answer that some other time" Link hesitates "tomorrow I was planning to head to Hyrule castle town would you and Illa like to join me (TP) Link" Link asks not ready to accept no as an answer "Well…" " I think that's a great idea" the mayor interrupts (TP) Links answer. "Great pack your bags and be ready by tomorrow" Link says. On the way to (TP) Link's house Link spots a horse and begins to approach it "Wait, Epona doesn't like strangers" (TP) Link shouts as Link pulls out his Ocarina and plays Epona's song and gets on Epona's back "this will make the journey a lot easier" Link states "we could attach a wagon to Epona and we could make it in half the time" Link says as (TP) Link stand there with a confused look

By the next morning they were out in Hyrule field about half way there "so Aniki whey did you need to go to Hyrule castle town" (TP) Link asks "I was hoping to meet up with a friend" Links reply's. "Who" (TP) Link asks "the princess" Link responds "oh Look at that we're here" everyone gets out of the wagon and heads for the front gate and link asks the front guard "May I see the princess I think she would be very pleased to see me" he says as he removes his leather bracer and revels the triforce mark on his hand " the guard in shock runs in the castle screaming " The ancient Hylain knight bloodline has returned your majesty. It has returned" the guard comes out and says "Please come in Captain" "you guys just enjoy the town" Link says to Illa and (TP) Link and gives a smirk to (TP) Link

"Please Captain could you give me some of your famous advise" the guard asks. Link thought about what to say for four of five seconds and finally said "Dodongo's dislike smoke" "what?" the guard asked. Link approached the Zelda of that era as she said " First I need you to prove your connection with the royal family" Link gives her a sour look and pulls out the ocarina and plays Zelda's lullaby and says " is that enough" "it will suffice, so why have you come here I thought I was the last ancient hylain around" Zelda says. " Well you just might be this isn't my time period" Link states

Thanks for reading please review I'm open to opinon's


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Well shall we talk about it over lunch" Zelda asks "I suppose that would be alright." Link says "But I have to ask, why do you have brown hair?" Link jokes "does it matter, anyway how long do you plan to stay" Zelda asks "Well I had planned to stay at least a week, why" Link answers "Well we have a bit of a problem" Zelda responds "Ha, Three hundred years later and I'm still saving you're a**, so what's the problem." Link asks "It's Dark Link he's back" Zelda responds "What!" Link stood in shock "That is a problem, Dark Link is no laughing matter" link enters a deep thought "then you understand, as you know you're the only one who can defeat him. However he has gained a new ability, he can change into a beast …. A wolf, I can teach you a spell that could give you a similar effect but this type of magic has a side effect" Zelda explains. "Ok, I'm listening" Link hears Zelda out. " After you die, you would become a stalfoss, a shade of your former self that is why it is a forbidden magic there is a similar magic that has the same effect, but the only ones who know it are the twili and it was sealed with them long ago do you still want to learn this magic?" Zelda warned "Do, I have a choice" Link replied "Very well" Zelda said

Later that day Link and Zelda was having lunch "So are you enjoying the time period, Link?" Zelda asks "wherever I go the weight of the world is on my shoulders, if my destiny is to fail I can't survive, but I have to. I'm a one man army fighting everyone's war, when does it end. It's the gentle curse of an ancient story" Link says lost in thought "well, the thing to remember is to carry all your memories with you, Some of which are good where as others are bad, but none of which we can live without" Zelda lovingly explains. "your right Zelda I mean it could be worse the moon could fall right out of the sky" (Epic foreshadowing) "you haven't touched your wine is something else bothering you" Zelda asks " Oh, no it's not that It's just don't drink alcohol" Link states and lets out a chuckle " oh my apologies, I didn't know" Zelda said "your being too formal to a friend of the family Zelda" Link states

Later that night Link left the castle to find (TP) Link and Illa "now where could they be" Link asks himself. He is walking along as he notices people staring at him a little boy comes up to him and asks him "mister way are you wearing those funny clothes" link blushed realizing that tunics went out of style he then goes to a nearby clothing store and picks out some new clothing he finds something to his tastes witch was a green vest like coat which he wore over his under suit (the tights) and a black hooded drape over that and began looking for (TP) Link once again.

He finds him near the fountain sharing a passionate moment with Illa. "That's my boy" Link says to himself but was interrupted by a by a man about to pick a fight with (TP) Link . Link stood back and waited to see how he would handle the situation and quickly found out that (TP) Link was no push over as he quickly took down the thug who would not listen to reason.

About one hour later the man who attacked him spotted the original Link mistaking him for (TP) Link this time he had a group of men with him "there he is get him" the man shouts "you're making a mistake" Link says as one man try to tackle link but simply ducks to dodge and another man try's to grab him from behind link throws him over his shoulder at another man the first man now up throws a punch at the side of link's face link quickly blocks and grabs his arm twists it so the elbow faces up an slams down on it breaking it the second man starts to charge at link but link kicks in his knee as he falls to the ground the last man goes for a down low kick link stops the kick throws him on the ground and grabs his foot the brakes his ankle

"Honestly you didn't stand a chance" Link states. He catches up with (TP) Link and told him to head home with Illa and that he could be here for a while "Oh, by the way, it's dangerous to take some trail mix" Link jests. By this time Link headed back to the castle and was preparing for bed link changing in to his sleep where the room keeper walks in on link with his shirt off she couldn't help but stare at his war scared body he turns around and she accidently blurts out "My god, you could grind meat on those things" She said staring at is abdomens. Link couldn't help but blush and asks "is there something you need" "um, no I'm sorry I didn't realize that her highness had company" She explains "well now you do" Link states

Navi comes out of his hat and says with a yawn "what's wrong, Oh she notices the keeper just standing there staring "well are you just going to gawk" Navi says as politely as possible "Oh, sorry I'll leave" the room keeper says in a panic then leaves "Well that wasn't very nice" Link scolded "well neither is staring" Navi countered "well let's hope that Dark Link attacks tomorrow so that we can get that out of the way can get that out of the way

Sure enough the next day the city was in a panic over the shadowy fighter "So Link we meet again it's been too long, about two hundred years too long" Dark link state "Let's just get this over with" Link commands "Very well if your that eager to die" Dark Link laughs maniacally

(I'm going to break down the fight in steps because this will be a really long and hard to follow if bunched up)

Link pulls out his bow ready to launch a light arrow

But was interrupted by a shield bash from Dark Link

Link respond with a vertical slice

Dark link dodged and countered with a strong punch to the gut

Link falls to his knees in pain

"Is this all that's left of the great hero of legend" Dark Link smirks

Link slices for the feet

Dark Link jumps to evade

While in midair Link puts his hands to Dark links stomach and shouts "Din's Fire!"

The blast sends dark link flying

Dark link regains his composure and begins to use a helmet splitter

But was interrupted by link who countered with a mortal draw

"you've become stronger" dark link compliments link "now allow me to show you the beast within " he says as he transforms into Dark Wolf Link (similar to wolf link but reversed colors and red eyes)

"fine allow me to show you mine" Link casts a spell transforming into the gold wolf you see all trough twilight princess

The two wolves going for the kill with each strike they attempt but seem to be at neck to neck

Each reform to their human forms

"Well if I can't defeat you that way I'll have to defeat you another way" waving his sword in a falling motion and the moon begins to fall from the sky "I say you have thirty minutes to defeat me"

"you fool what have you done" link distracted by the falling moon does not notice Dark Link behind him as he then stabs him through the back

Link falls to the ground in a death like stillness

"now that that's done time for the castle" Dark Link says while heading towards the castle

But then finds himself dodging a jump strike from Link

"How do you live" he screamed in anger

"Fairies you're not a man without one" link sarcastically responded "now tremble In fear as I go through my ultimate transformation, as I become that of a god to mere men, as I become fierce as I become Diety" Link pulls the mask from his pocket and puts it on

"What no!" Dark Link says in a panic but was to late

Dark Link punches Diety in the gut with no effect

Diety grabs his wrist and says "I'm going to break you, you worm!"

Throwing Dark Link in the air and shouts "Triforce Strike"

Cutting Dark link in a wild barrage of kill blows

Dark Link fell to the ground dead as a shadow could be

Link removes the mask and says Three minutes left he puts on the golden gauntlets and hover boots and head straight towards the moon and puts his arms in front of him pushing with all his might and eventually sending the moon flying back to its original spot. Link then shrouded in a mystic light

To be continued…..

Well I hope you enjoyed please review I love to hear opinions thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

My Laptop is in the shop I have no clue how long it is going to be before it is out. I didn't back up anything to a memory card but when I get it back I might release it as an alternative chapter but now here is chapter 6

The mystic light fading around from Link he awakens to find himself in front of the Deku Sprout "Did you enjoy the future." The sprout asked "Well it wasn't the easiest trip but all together alright I mean it will be awhile before I want to do it again" Link stated "Well good because it could be about 3 years before I have the energy to make a jump like that again" the sprout explained "well I'll see you then" Link looked forward to the seeing his present time again and immediately set out for castle town

About halfway there Link collapsed into the grass and fainted. He woke in a house in kakariko village with a bandaged arm and torso. "You're lucky I found you, when I did any longer and you would have been dead" a voice revealed to be Impa says "So what kind of cruel punishment did you put yourself through this time?" Impa asked "I lifted the moon" Link stated. Impa let out a loud chuckle until she saw link's face and said "By the heavenly Hylia, your serious aren't you!" Impa was shocked at how far that young boy she met seven years ago, has progressed. "Impa, I'm obviously not fit to travel by myself. Could you take me to castle town?" Link asked politely. "Of course" She said not being as bold as to get on his bad side

The next morning Link arrived in castle town in a wagon, Zelda hearing about his injuries drops everything and runs to his side arriving to the wagon she screams "Link are you alright" "I have a f*cking hole in my chest! But other than that I'm fine" Link said with obvious sarcasm in his voice "Good" Zelda said right before slapping him across the face "That is for pushing yourself to far again" she explained, then instantaneously grabs his cheeks and pulls him into a deep kiss (for those of you who don't know it's the same thing as a French kiss I just feel it is a more appropriate term) "And that is because I missed you." She elucidated "Now let's go to the castle and get you cleaned up, and you're going to enjoy it" she mummers. Link couldn't help but blush at the statement

Three weeks later:

"How is your arm" Zelda asked with upmost curiosity "Well the nerve damage is too great, it will never fully recover, but I can still use it that's all that matters to me." Link analyzed "Well up for some training" Zelda inquired, Link turned around and found she was wearing her sheikah outfit "Sure" Link said letting off a grin

A week after that:

Link was surprised at how well he was recovering from that fight. He was in the middle of his knight training class but was distracted by his thoughts, his best student Derrick walks up to him and asks "Are you alright captain, you seem out of it today" "oh, it's nothing really I'm just surprised at how fast my arm is healing" Link affirmed "Well isn't that a good thing" Derrick directed "It is, but it just doesn't seem human to heal this fast" Link said with The Deku Sprouts words echoing in his head "you are not just hylian your bloodline is that of an ancient hylian you are a pure breed as is all of your family and family to be."

Five months later:

Link now beginning to feel like him old self again began spending much time in the armory. Zelda once again always looking to improve her gift of endless wisdom decides to see just what he was doing "Link may I come in" She asks him "Of course it is your castle" He says back. She walks in to find him working with gadgets "What are you doing" She said in shock "I'm trying to improve my arsenal" he explained "But your arsenal is already perfect for the era" She said in confusion, link explained everything he had done in the future and that the current gear won't always work "So that's how you got those wounds" She said still very surprised at his story "So What is an ancient hylian" He asked her "Well as you know it is a pure breed of hylian and where fit to a peak of physical capability's and was considered to be the strongest of hyrules worriers at that they can survive things that would kill a normal man or woman, at that they have incredible recovering capabilities" Zelda explained "Well that explains a lot" Link was relieved that it was normal for him to heal that fast

One year after that:

Link and Zelda obviously meant for each other, they had set a date for a wedding at only twenty one they knew they were young but knew it was time. Link with his ancient hylian blood reached his prime early he was stout and despite being so young looked to be a fit thirty year old, but still had his child like attitude at some of the best as well as worst moments. (What do you expect he skipped seven years of his childhood?) This annoyed Zelda at times but she knew this is why she loved him; still it wouldn't be so bad if she had the occasional mature conversation. Link now getting word that the Deku sprout was at full power again, before the three years where up he explained to Zelda that he should do this before they got married in six months. "Link, if you didn't go on these adventures, you wouldn't be you" She accepted knowing it was more likely just that he just couldn't wait six months to go. Link packed his new gear and his tunics, three of each. And went to the Deku sprout and played the song of time after being taught the language of the era

He awoke on a boat "Well I wonder where I am now or should I say when I am" He began to say but was interrupted by a swift figure who cut him deeply in the cheek "What the hell was that" He thought to himself looking for what attacked him. When he found the only thing insight was a blonde little girl around the age of ten he was shocked "What are you doing on my ship" She said "Oh, this is your ship, I'm sorry, really don't know how I got here, you can just drop me off at the nearest body of land." Link apologized "Why shouldn't I just get my crew to through you overboard" She asked with a grin. Link thought for a moment and eventually said "Because I can pay you, plus there no match for me" Link said flashing a similar grin "I like you, guy what's your name" the girl asked. Link knowing there was probably a Link in this era too, he went with his usual alias "Aniki" He said getting closer to the little girl he noticed the triforce on his hand started to glow "And let me guess your name is Sheik" Link asked "No way, That's a man's name you jerk I'm Tetra" she said rather rudely "still sounds like a boy's name to me" Link said knowing Tetra was how you said Bro in hylian (If ANYBODY just got that joke bravo) "Well what do you know" Tetra blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Link said. "Shut up" Tetra screamed "You can stay in the crew's quarters until we get there, but I'll warn you the nearest body of land is a ways away" She explained "I'm fine with that" Link said

After that Tetra introduced the newcomer to the crew, She looked at Links clothes and said "Those rags look kind of warm, are you going to be ok in them" "Well if not I have some spare clothes that would be better for a warm climate" He explained "Ok, if you insist" She said kind of sarcastically "With all the water around here the Zora must love it" Link asked "Actually I think they evolved into the bird race, The Rito" Tetra said "Well that makes sense, The world is flooding, quick evolve into birds!" Link jested, Tetra laughed thinking she was the only one who bothered to remember things that happened that far back. "So what are your strong suits besides fighting?" Tetra asked "Well I'm bit of a puzzle solver, no matter how impossible it seems, I can always find a way to beat the upcoming challenge, Plus I'm a skilled magic user" Link stated. "I see" Tetra explained. She enjoyed the company of someone who could keep up with her wit. "Oh, and I'm pretty skilled at the ocarina."

Later that day they were both up in the crow's nest of the boat and Tetra asked "Could you play me a song, Aniki?" "Uh, sure I think I know the perfect song" he replied and began to play Zelda's lullaby (Full Version) Tetra began to feel real drowsy and let out a load yawn and fell to sleep on Link's shoulder. Link just let her sleep there for a while before carrying her to her room and putting her to bed. She awoke hours later and went on deck to find it to be night. Later she found Link Tending to his more severe injuries from his fight with dark Link. Seeing all those scars she couldn't help but wonder what kind of cruel punishment he put himself through to get those rather deep looking scars. She noticed him to begin to clean the cut she had gave him earlier that day and said "I'm sorry, does it hurt" link looked behind him and said "Well it's going to scar, but no it doesn't hurt anymore" "We should be arriving at windfall island any moment now" She said depressed that he would soon be leaving "If you stay off shore for a few days I'll join back up with you" Link said trying to ease her obvious pain.

That's chapter six please review and if you have suggestions I'd love to hear them I always love outside resources and help


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A few hours later they arrived on a small remote island Tetra decided to wait behind the island for the next week to wait for Link. When link set foot on the island he said "Rather small isn't it" he was greeted by young blonde pointy eared girl "You look just like big brother, Hi my name's Aryll" She said "Well it's nice to meet you Aryll" Link Let of a grin "Come on I'll introduce you to grandma" Aryll said tugging on Link's arm "Well, I guess I have time but why" Link questioned "Because you look so much like big brother Link you could be family!" Aryll said "Well I thought right, there is a Link in this era too" Link thought

Aryll brought link to her grandma "Look grandma I brought a guest" Aryll screamed into the kitchen "Whatever animal you brought home this time just leave it in the yard" She replied "But grandma, this time it's a person" Aryll dragging her grandma into the front room "oh my, a real guest" She said. "Um, why are you wearing a green tunic, your much older than twelve years of age?" She asked "Um, what does my age have to do with what I wear?" Link questioned "Well here it is tradition to garb yourself in green tunic when you reach the age of twelve; we started this tradition in honor of the hero of time, of course Outset Island is the only island that continues this tradition." The elderly lady said "Wow, people started a tradition about me how weird" Link said silently to himself "Grandma, I'm home from sword practice" A little boy said coming into the house. "Um, who's this" the young boy asked "Oh, you must be (WW) Link, Nice to meet you" Link said "Ok, two questions why are you wearing those clothes and, why do you look just like me?" (WW) Link said. Link thought for a moment and finally replied "Actually I think you look more like me!" link let out a laugh.

At this time Ganondorf had received word of the coming of the green hero "What do you mean he is back, he died five hundred years ago!" Ganon screamed "But master you know the traditions of outset island it could be a false alarm" The boblin assured "I suppose you could be right, but I should send the phantom to be sure" Later that day a scream could be heard outside link rushed out to see what happen only to find phantom Ganon holding young Aryll in his grip "Ganondorf! Wait no Phantom Ganon, But how?" Link screamed "Aryll, my granddaughter!" the elderly women reacted "I'll save her" Link said slowly walking towards the phantom mowing down minor enemies left and right. The phantom launches his energy ball link uses a mortal draw and knocks it back at him hitting him causing him to drop Aryll. Link swiftly caught the young girl while the phantom fell to the ground. Link placed the young girl down on the ground and drew his sword he began running for the wounded phantom, jumped and landed a finishing blow to the shoulder and whispered into his ear "Don't f*ck with my family" and jumped of the dying phantom

The phantom appeared in front of the great Ganondorf and said "Master he is back" "Are you sure" Ganon said in a panic "That's not all he has a fully powered master sword" The phantom said and then died "How is something like this possible, I killed the sages" Ganon thought "Unless he is not from this time then the master sword would be at the state of the time zone he left from" Ganon concluded

"Well I hate to leave early but it looks like I can't stay the full week" Link explained "But I will stay at least four days!" He added "until then you should talk to the town swordsmen Orca" The grandmother said to Link. Link stood in confusion and said "As in the food!" "Orca not okra!" The flustered old women yelled "Oh I see well, why not." Link headed that way and knocked on the door entered to find (WW) Link in a training session with the stout old man. He was impressed with how well the young man handled himself. At the end of the session link finally spoke up and said "Rather impressive mind if I have a go!" Orca said "I don't see why not" as he readied his weapon "I was talking about the boy" Link interrupted "he's rather strong, much stronger than I was at his age" He added. After a short duel link stated "Your strong kid but keep working in two years you just might be as strong as the hero of time himself" Link encouraged "It's true you could be quite strong if you keep practicing" Navi said revealing herself from under link's hat "Hi, I'm Navi fairy of wisdom" She said "Wow a fairy I haven't seen one in ages, they used to be a common sight hear but not anymore" Orca said "Now that I think about it you look awful familiar, Aniki. (WW) Link go outside I need you to ask my brother to come and to bring all his books on the ancient hero!" Orca commanded while link was talking to Navi

Soon after Sturgeon came down ranting "What do you want Orca, I was doing something!" "Never mind that look at that young man closely, now look at the picture in the history text!" Orca explained "By the three goddesses could it be" Sturgeon was astonished "But how could it be, I know he had the ability to travel through time, but it's been five hundred years" Orca explained "Would you like me to give you more insight on the mater" Link interrupted the whispers "It's true I am The Hero of Time, Link Hyrule!" he explains (Why I made his last name Hyrule is because he never had a last name but he was marrying Zelda so I gave him her last name, just in case you wanted to know) "And the Link you know is destined for a similar fate" He added "You mean he is your descendent!" Sturgeon hatefully asked "Not necessarily, it is quite possible our families are not related at all, we are just one in the same person he is me and I am him" Link stated "I don't understand" Orca said very confused "Let me explain further" Link said

"When I said he and I are the same I meant, he is me resurrected. He is blessed by the goddess Farore with the triforce of courage. It's both a blessing and a curse we can stand up to all our fears to get anything done, but we are forced to keep living forever to fight for what we care about we can never truly die. This might sound like a good thing at first but we also have an enemy with a similar blessing. He comes in many forms but the most common is Ganondorf the Gerudo King of thieves. The day he truly dies is the day the chain is broken and I will no longer be reincarnated. I will be fighting all of eternity that is my Curse!"

Thank you for waiting so long I've had a bit of righters block and need new ideas Please post your ideas in the reviews I will be sure to mention you plus I've decided to change what my next story will be I'm going to do after wind waker or after Skyward sword please tell me which you want me to do in the reviews and I'll get right on that my computer is still being fixed so it could take a while for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

With how long it took to complete chapter seven I decided to start the next chapter right away so forgive me if it's not as well planned out as the other chapters but like I said I need reviews please I am always looking to improve but now Chapter 8

"So let me get this right you and (WW) Link are the same person" Orca asked "Yes, of course unlike Ganon I can't retain my memories from previous lives that's why (WW) Link doesn't remember me" Link clarified "Now I need to go tell (WW) Link I said bye" Link said while pulling a blue stone from his pocket and said "Tetra I hope you heard, because now I have to return back to my own time, goodbye" Link said

A white light engulfed link sending him back to the Deku Sprout. "Eventful was it not" The sprout said "you could say that" Link replied "The next time I send you to will actually be the past I think you will enjoy it but it will be awhile before I can help you make that jump" the sprout claimed "Well that's probably for the better I want to spend a few years with my family to be for now" Link said as he walked away and headed for the castle

He shortly arrived at the castle and looked for Zelda "Where could she be" Link asked himself "If you're looking for her highness she is trying on her wedding dress" a voice said. Link turned around to see Derrick his best student "Oh, Derrick it's you do you know which room I'll wait for her outside the door" Link asked "um I think it's down the hall third door to the left" derrick explained "Oh, her room I should have guessed, by the way how long have I been gone?" Link asked "About a month" Derrick replied

Link waited outside Zelda's room and began playing her lullaby, the door swung open she ran through to and basically tackled Link to the ground and said "what took you so long" then noticed the new scar across his cheek "Oh, din what did you do this time" she asked "Huh? Oh, that it was given to me by a young pirate girl named Tetra" Link illuminated "I think she was your resurrection, she had the power of the triforce of wisdom" He added "Tetra huh, that's an odd name" Zelda specified "well besides that it's just five months until the wedding right" Link asked "That's right, five months till you are officially Link Hyrule!" Zelda answered.

The next three months went by quickly Link continued training the knights of Hyrule and appointed Derrick as General "Link long time no see" Derrick shouted coming in the door "Derrick? Oh, hey how's it been at Lake Hylia?" Link queried "That's what I came to tell you about, it dried up again" Derrick explained "I see, It could be Dark Link" Link assumed "Who the hell is Dark Link" Derrick said "It's hard explained, He's basically my polar opposite" Link said "Are you saying him and you are the same person" Derrick asked "Well sort of, it's more like he is my shadow" Link clarified "Then why don't you call him shadow Link?" Derrick asked very confused "Because somebody already has that name" Link enlightened "Wait there's three of you!" Derrick screamed "Well, if you count red, violet, blue, and green there is seven, but I guess you could say I bring the term fight your own demons to a whole new level" Link said. "Ok, there just a couple more questions I have, why do you wear a skirt and tights?" Derrick asked rather embarrassed he was asking his former master this question "W-w-what, what did you just ask? Ok, number one it's not a skirt it's a tunic, number two it's not tights just very tight pants!" Link screamed "Ok, now last one, what's with that hat?" Derrick asked "Oh, Saria made this for me" Link explained

After a few hours of travel they arrived at lake Hylia Link put on his Zora tunic and gave his spare to Derrick and went down to the water temple Link quickly found himself letting his guard down which was uncommon for him the a voice screamed "Your back!" and tackled him to the ground reviling to be Princess Ruto "I knew you would come back, Link I missed you!" She screamed "Ruto your chocking me" Link said in a rather muffled voice "Oh, I'm sorry it's just been so long since I've had any company, and Dark Link isn't exactly the best of neighbors!" Ruto explained "ah, I see you finely answered my call Link, which is good, I need your help!" Dark Link said coming out of the shadows "Ah, how did I know it was you, so why would I help you" Link chuckled "because if you don't Vaati will be back plus I'll give you this" Dark Link said while pulling out a black Ocarina with a red triforce on it "It's called the ocarina of ageing, if you play the song of time on it you can change your age to anywhere from ten to eighty" Dark Link explained "It's powers could come in handy captain" Derrick said "Your right, how about I try it out" Link began to play the song of time with the thought of himself at ten years of age and he began to shrink down to the size of a child "By the goddesses of Hyrule I'm a kid again, and so are you what happened" He said looking at Dark Link "I'm your shadow, I take the same appearance you do" Dark Link explained "Well so what's the big problem that you so worried about" Link asked "Shadow Link is trying to resurrect Vaati, if he gets resurrected he just might kill you, and that's my job!" Dark Link assured "Well it's nice to know you care" Link teased and let of a grin "don't be fooled my reasons are purely selfish, I just want dead and out of the way!" Dark Link promised "Well if that's how you really feel then where do we start" Link asked "we don't yet the events that cause this have yet to happen but you keep that ocarina it might be useful don't go and die on me I still need you for now!" Dark Link Explained

Later that day Link arrived back at Hyrule castle still in a kid's body and walked in the castle and screamed "Zelda, I'm home" As a guard walked up to him not realizing it was the soon to be Link Hyrule "Are you lost kid, you shouldn't be hear you know" He said "Wait no, it's me Link" Link hatefully tried to explain "Link is not kid, sorry but we just going to take you to town and…." He was interrupted by the Princess of Hyrule as she said "Link is that you! How did you get so small?" "I told you I was link now put me down!" Link yelled at the foolish guard "I'm so sorry my lord" He put Link down and took off afraid of what punishment he would receive "Link, how are you in a ten year olds body" Zelda asked very confused "Oh, don't worry about that I can reverse that" He said pulling out the Ocarina of aging and played the song of time to reverse the effects, link began to revert to his original size and said "See no problem" Zelda in awe asked "is that the Ocarina of ageing that was lost many years ago where did you find that!" "Um, Dark Link had I didn't know if you need it back…" Link said then was interrupted by Zelda as she said "No, it's probably safer in your hands just don't misuse it, now it's time to get you fitted for your wedding attire" she added playfully

Two months later it was the eve of the wedding Zelda being incredibly nervous and Link without a care in the world trying to comfort her they went for their own beds and waited for the morning the day of the wedding Link dressed himself in his white royal garb with shoulder plates each with the triforce on them placed his red drape with gold trim around his shoulders and hid his left arm under said drape Zelda was also getting ready wearing a wedding dress that didn't exactly match the time era but still looked rather nice on her. When she entered the throne room where they were to be wed as the harpist started playing her favored lullaby Link couldn't help but stand in awe as she walked down the long room in her radiant beauty when she finally got up to the platform all Link could say was "Wow" Zelda let of a little giggle and said "You look pretty wow yourself, or does that sound to cliché" "A little, but in all the right ways"

Three weeks after the wedding Link received word that the Deku Sprout that he was ready for the next jump Link had arrived and the Deku Sprout had told him the events of Skyward sword and that was the Link started it all and was the one who went through the trouble of forging the master sword under the guidance of Hylia and Fi and that he was sending him Six months before these events happened link played the Ocarina of aging with the thought of himself being seventeen in mind transformed him into his teenage body. Link put on his knight captain armor (The that I described at the beginning of the story) and Played the song of time on the ocarina of time and found himself falling fast to a floating island in the sky called skyloft thinking fast he pulled out the deku leaf and gently floated down when he touched down the first person he was confronted by was Groose. "Well look who it is, the little runt of the knight academy (SS)Link . Ready for your daily pounding" He said and through a punch which Link easily dodged, punch after punch Link moving too quickly Groose moved too slow couldn't hit the spry seventeen year old "You really don't know what you doing do you?" Link said about to through the tarp that covered his weapons and armor off but was interrupted by a girls voice saying "Groose what the hell do you think you doing to Link!" Link quickly turned around and found a golden blond girl and thought to himself "Zelda?" Groose throwing a punch to the back of Link's head Link quickly blocked his punch with his left arm and coiled it around his and was about to punch when Zelda stepped in and started to scold "You always do this, you think you can just beat him up so can't fly and then expect to not be punished!" she screamed "What's going on here" Gaepora said walking towards Zelda "Groose was just picking on Link again" Zelda exclaimed "Link you can't just let people pick on you like that" Gaerpora said with his arms crossed "Um, I don't think I'm who you think I am" Link said "Don't be silly we are best friends and I've know you my whole life, now let's get you back to the knight academy and tend to any wounds Groose might have given you" Zelda said

When they got to the knight academy Zelda walked Link into (SS) Link's room under the watchful and over protective eye of her father and found (SS) Link asleep in his bed. Zelda let out a scream and awoke the young sleeping (SS) Link "What did I oversleep again I'm sorry it won't happen again" (SS) Link shot out of bed staggering to put on some clothes as he then noticed his Doppelganger in the doorway "I told you I wasn't who thought I was" Link laughed "Then who are you" Zelda managed to spit out "You can call me Aniki, but right now I need to talk with your father" Link beamed an eye at Gaepora "Father do you know him" Zelda asked, but Gaepora just stared at the what looked like a young man before him "It's about a certain Legendary blade" Link added

Thank you for reading this far and please review I'm sorry this chapter dragged on for so long but I hope you continue reading and please I'm always up for critique I always look to improve and also if you would like to enter a cover photo for this story send it to the email address Kristian454


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Like I said Reviews are appreciated and I always want more now let's get on with chapter 9

"Ok, you have my attention let's step in my office and we'll talk" Gaepora said as they step in and he closes the door behind them and asks him "Ok, who are really" He said sitting down in his chair "Ha, to the point aren't we, where to begin alright I am Link. But not the same Link I'm from a different time era not sure from how far, I'm actually around my mid-twenties but I used the power of a magical instrument called the Ocarina of ageing. I am lord Link Hyrule! One of the goddess's chosen hero's more specific The hero of time" Link monologues "But Hyrule is my last name, are you one of my grandkids" Gaepora asks "Um, no but my wife is, she is the queen of the land called Hyrule" Link explains "So your Link's grandkid" he asks "No, it's unlikely that we are related at all, I am just his resurrection, if you need further explanation let's go to the chamber of the goddess blade" he said while ripping of the tarp that covered his armor and weapons

They arrived shortly at the Goddess statue and walked in the secret chamber "The goddess blade and the blade on my back, the master sword are the same sword just evolved in a matter of speaking now allow me to show you my real age" Link said pulling out the ocarina of ageing and played the song of time to revert back to his original age "now do you believe me" Link asked "I do, but when I took link in as a kid when he was orphaned at such an early age I never knew he would be the goddess's chosen hero!" Gaepora said "It's a small world Gaepora, but you can't tell (SS) Link any of what I told you, he will find out in his own time but not now" Link explained "Well I think for now you should go to the town bazaar and see what you can do with your equipment it might help in later adventures" Gaepora added

So Link did just that he upgraded his fairy boy to a goddess bow, gave his boomerang a sharpened edge, changed his longshot to a double claw shot and last but not least braced his mirror shield. He began up the road to the knight's academy at this point link had already changed back to the seventeen year old form in which everyone first saw him in to avoid suspicion he was once again wearing his tarp in which he covered himself with it was a simple black tarp (Like the one Zelda wore in twilight princess) but he usually kept the hood down. He was half way up the road when he was stopped by a rather curious Zelda "Hey Aniki, wait up" Link stopped and waited for the young woman accompanied by (SS) Link. When she caught up she said "Aniki, you look an awful lot like (SS) Link, are you related to him!" Link let off a small smirk and said "Unlikely, I'm not exactly from skyloft" Zelda was confused at the remark "Oh, really so where are you from" She said with a sarcastic smile. Link giving a more sincere smile said with a small chuckle "You call it the surface, and I call it home, think about that for a while" This only made Zelda more confused but before she could ask another question they were interrupted by Groose coming around the corner and saying "Hey Link we have unfinished business and it …" he stopped in mid-sentence and screamed "There's two of you!" "Ah, yes you, indeed we do have unfinished business" Link said taking off his tarp and weapons and tossing them aside him now wearing his royal light armor instead of his rather bulky heavy armor "If there's one thing I hate, it's a guy who thinks he's all that because he can pick on the little guy" Link ready to fight put his hands and feet in a fighting stance.

Groose without thought charged in, Link then stepping to the side sticking his foot out and tripping the foolish brawler and while he was falling he hit him in the back of the neck just hard enough to knock him out cold. "well he wasn't that entertaining" Link said with a slight pout "how did you handle him so easily" (SS) Link asked awe struck "I've been handling people like him since I was young myself" Link stated "You can't be much older than me based on your looks!" (SS) Link gestured "Looks can be deceiving (SS) Link, but it's not the point the point is you can't just let people push you around, and I'm sure you'll make a great knight someday, but for now just practice as hard as you can!" Link said "what do you mean the surface" Zelda finally blurted out "… you will find out in due time Zelda but for now just enjoy life, and all it has to offer" Link said with a playful smile "you're a mystery Aniki" She added "I'm sorry I don't mean to be allow me to relive some of that mystery" Link said pulling out the ocarina of ageing and playing the song of time to revert back to his mid-twenties form "This is the real me roughly twenty-four to twenty-six years of age happily married man" Link said Zelda's eyes widened as she added "And rather well Built too" "Zelda!" (SS) Link shouted in surprise. "I'm glad you think that" Link Laughed

Later that night Link was on the roof of the knight's academy playing Zelda's lullaby. He found himself confronted by the young spirit maiden as she came out of the academy doors looking for the mysterious tune and found Link playing it on his Ocarina of Time. "That song is lovely where did you learn it" she asked "It's my wife's favorite lullaby I've known it for quite some time" He said jumping down from the roof. "What is her name?" she asked with the upmost curiosity in her voice. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that" he replied. (SS) Link came walking out the doors looking for Zelda and he said "There you are, it's getting late your father will be upset if you stay out past curfew again" "Oh, right I'm sorry I should, it's just I was listing to Aniki play the most elegant song" Zelda explained. (SS) Link beamed a rather hateful eye at Link and said "Who do you think you are" Link gave a smirk and said "Me and you have a lot in common, those dreams you have the ones that tell of a great destiny. I used to have similar dreams it is a basic gift, but a gift nonetheless maybe I can tell you more when you've completed your destiny" Link explained and then played the song of time to transport himself six months into the future, and vanished from links sights.

Link transported on top of the head of the goddess statue on the surface after (SS) Link's big fight with demise and just in time to see Zelda say "I think I want to stay" Link smiled and above them he yelled "Is that so" as he jumped down to the same level as the. "Aniki, is that you" Zelda and (SS) Link yelled simultaneously "The one and only" He said back "But (SS) Link I've actually come to keep my promise and tell you exactly who I am! My name is actually Link Hyrule and I am The Hero of Time as well as your resurrection, we are one in the same person blessed by the goddess with the power of the triforce. I am you and you are me!" He explained "Do you know how crazy that sound" (SS) Link said "Do you remember when demise said that the fight will never end? He was serious when he said that we are a multi incarnate hero that in which can never truly die, just like demise. We will fight this said evil for all eternity, it will be a long and war torn life we live, but it is our destiny! That is all I can tell you goodbye." Link played the song of time one last time to return to his own time.

Link awoken at kokari forest greeted by the Deku Sprout which was becoming more mature allowing him to travel through time as much as he likes. He decided not to wait for the next time jump, and that he would see how the hero of winds turned out after he had left those two years before his adventurers.

Link awakened on a pirate ship about six months after the Hero of Winds defeated of Ganondorf. He had a look around the ship to see if anyone was adored when he noticed no one was he played thesong of time on the Ocarina of Ageing with the thought of a nineteen year old version of himself because that was the version of himself that Tetra an (WW) Link remembered. He then waited in the crows nest for them to get back from Windfall Island. When the young couple arrived with the rest of the crew he watched as they arrived and he screamed down at the young pirate girl and hero "Hey, Tetra, Link how you guys doing." Link smiled.

"Aniki what are you doing here?" Tetra and link said simultaneously

Thank you for reading sorry it took so long, I'm still waiting for my computer to be fixed I'm currently sharing one with somebody else but they really need it more often than I do but like always please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I'm sooooooooo sorry this took so long. My computer like exploded for no reason! In this chapter I plan to give my explanation of sheik and his/her gender and secrets!**

* * *

"Well of course it's me, who else is foolish enough to sneak onto a pirate ship?" Link said sliding down the sail holding a rope

He then approached Tetra and (WW) Link and asked "So how long has it been, Two years right?" He asked with that iconic smile he would always give when he just mysteriously disappeared

Link not expecting what would come next let his guard down. In which Tetra quickly replied it with a slap to the face and began screaming at Link up one side and down the other.

"You just up and disappear for two and a half years and think you can just come back with that goofy smile! Where the hell did you go, you said you would come back from the island and… and … and, and it's rude you haven't aged one day!" Tetra pouted

"I'm sorry I really didn't think you cared that much." Link said softly then looked at (WW) Link and said "Nice clothes, have you had the adventure's to match them?" He beamed.

(WW) Link simply nodded, Tetra now calmed down enough to let Link have his turn at speaking Link simply asked "Now that I am hear, would you mind having a new crew member for a few months?"

"Fine but you had better not just mysteriously disappear again!" Tetra replied wondering why the hell she couldn't say no to what seemed like perfect stranger.

"I wouldn't think of it" Link chuckled and then looked at (WW) Link who instead of having the Master sword was wielding the phantom sword. Link was curious on why he wielded said blade but not enough to ask why.

They set sail a short while after they had reacquainted with each other Tetra had returned to her cabin and all the other crew members had returned crew's quarters all that was left on deck was Link and (WW) Link. Link leaning over the railing chatting with (WW) Link when (WW) Link asked if he knew about the King of Evil Ganon, and Link immediately thought to himself "Bad guy turned into a giant pig, I had barbeque, good times!" and finally said out load "I'm pretty familiar with the subject, why?"

"Well about two years after you left I set out to this king evil, just like the hero of time! You said before anyone else that I would be a great fighter someday." (WW) Link smiled

Link just grinned at the remark and began removing his left leather gauntlet and said "I suppose it is about time I showed you the truth about me kid." His left hand now revealed showed the birth mark of those blessed by the goddess, and he said "I am The Hero of Time, Link Hyrule!"

"What! How b-but I thought the hero of time died a long time ago. How did you survive for so long?" (WW) Link was mind boggled "And how are you still so young looking?"

"Okay, I'll answer that question; I used the ocarina of ageing. It allows me to change my age to the time desire. Allow me to demonstrate!" Link said quickly pulling out the ocarina of ageing and playing the song of time

A white light engulfed Link as Tetra and her crew walked out to the while it was happening the blinding light began to fade as a small frame of a child could be seen the light now completely receded a young boy stood there in clothes that were obviously too big, and he stood there with a big smile that stretched from ear to ear. He stood there in silence for about thirty seconds before saying "I am in desperate need of a new tunic!"

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Tetra blurted out

"Really I need those clothes people!"

"Link who is this kid?" Tetra inquired

"FINE, I'll just sit here in the nude!"

"Do you want to tell them?" (WW) Link asked Link

"I will tell you anything you want for some clothes!" Link screams

So Link finally ended up borrowing one of (WW) Link's tunics. And explained everything to Tetra and the Crew

"So let me get this right you're The Hero of Time, Link Hyrule?" Tetra asks

"But Miss Tetra isn't your last name Hyrule?" Niko asked

"That it is, she is the resurrection of my wife, Zelda Hyrule! As (WW) Link is my resurrection" Link explained

Tetra stood there in silence as red as tomato. "D-d-did he say wife?!" she stuttered

"Yep and till do us part, doesn't apply here seeming how we can never truly die" Link laughed

"I-I'm married?" Tetra asked with panic on her face.

"No, you were married technically you're not anymore!"

"So you divorced me!" Tetra screamed

"Never!" Link quickly replied

"So I'm a widow" Tetra calmly asked

"There is literally two of me, of me in the room! I need to make a call." Link says

"Um, Link there's no phone for miles!"(WW) Link explained

"What the f*ck is that?" Link asked very confused

"(WW) Link you idiot he's from five-hundred years in the past. But I am kind of curious on how you plan to make the call?" Tetra explained

"Telepathy of course I share a natural connection with Zelda because we both have a piece of the triforce but she is no longer here, however I do no someone who could have lived these five-hundred years!" Link explained.

He then pulled out a light blue ocarina with the triforce on a silver band around the mouth piece. He then began playing a very earthy song and Navi flew out of his hat and turned a light green and asked "Would you like to talk to Saria?"

"Yes Navi, otherwise I wouldn't have played the song" Link laughed

* * *

Somewhere on an island in the great sea

* * *

A Green fairy flew to Saria and began screaming "Saria, Saria someone has played your song"

"But nobody alive other than me knows my song, Let alone has a hylian fairy. Who could it be?" Saria contemplates

The green fairy began turning light blue

"Saria are you there?" A very familiar child's voice asked

"Who is this?" She asks

"Oh, sorry I changed my age back to a kid, It's Link" He responded

"LINK!? I see you traveled to the era of the winds!" Saria replied kind of shocked

* * *

Back at the ship

* * *

"Could you explain something to the Zelda of this era?"

"What do you need me to explain?"

"About mine and Zelda's marriage?"

"Wouldn't Zelda be able to explain that better, you can just travel through time get her and be back in five seconds in there time!" Saria explained

"I didn't think of that. I'll be right back." Link quickly played the song of time and flashed out of there. Seconds later a flash came back Link was back to his teenage body and was accompanied by a person with a dark tan and red eyes wearing blue leather armor with an eye on the chest

"Who the hell is this man!" Tetra screamed

"She's not exactly princess like is she?!" The person asked in not exactly a deep voice but voice but not exactly feminine either

"I'm more pirate then princess. Now exactly who are you Link said he would be bringing Zelda?"

Link just laughed in the response and said "I told you she'd be confused sheik."

"Yes I know, but I figured if I was meeting her alter ego she needs to meet mine." Sheik elaborated

"OK, I'm confused so are male or female?" (WW) Link asked

Sheik blushed at the remark

"You know I'll still kind of wonder about that myself? So do you change your gender?" Link asked

"No Link changing the pigments of my skin and eyes is easily accomplished with the power of the triforce of wisdom I could do the same with my gender but to change the chromosome from Y to X would change who I am completely. So I might lose the ability of the triforce of wisdom so I might not be able to change back." Sheik explained

"Well I'll just have to verify that for myself later."

"LINK!" Sheik screamed "Anyway I'm here to explain, despite being my resurrection you are an entirely different person you yourself have never been married just like me and the Zelda's that came before me. Now how about I show you that I really am Zelda?"

Focusing the power sheik grabbed her forearm and the triforce on her hand began to glow with a flash of light, her skin started to change back to the creamy peach color and her eyes back to ocean blue her armor was replaced with a pink and purple dress. The light then died down revealing the princess who stood before them.

(WW) Link jaw nearly hit the ground. Link laughed at the expression of the fourteen year old boy next to him. (WW) Link then said to Link "She looks to be a good amount older than you. Are you really married to her?"

"Actually I'm about twenty six years of age but like before I changed my age. I suppose I could change back." (OK by now everybody knows this process and I really don't want to explain this every time) The light died down and Link in his adult body. But the tunic he was wearing was a little tight

"Well I'm going to go change clothes I'll-" Link was cut off by Zelda who just snapped her fingers and changed Link's clothes to his royal tunic

"Or she could do that crap again"

Zelda just laughed in an obviously more feminine voice

"Well things certainly are cleared up, Now Link you do still intend to help me find New Hyrule right" Tetra asked

"Link, what does she mean NEW Hyrule?" Zelda asks

"Did I forget to tell you that Hyrule is kind of gone?"

"What Zelda ran out the doors of the cabin and on to the deck to see nothing but ocean for miles

_**Thanks for reading and I kind of want to know what you want to hear about in this story anything specific or even minor details please ask any questions if you have them**_


End file.
